


Nimbus

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [693]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee worries about Abby, but Tony saves the day.





	Nimbus

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/25/2001 for the word [nimbus](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/25/nimbus).
> 
> nimbus  
> (Fine Arts) A circle, or disk, or any indication of radiant light around the heads of divinities,saints, and sovereigns, upon medals,pictures, etc.; a halo.  
> A cloud or atmosphere (as of romance or glamour) that surrounds a person or thing.  
> (Meteorology) A rain cloud.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #351 The Internet.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Nimbus

“There’s something up with Abby.” McGee whispered to Tony.

“Why do you say that?” Tony murmured back, not having been to see Abby recently as they’d been working on paperwork and cold cases for the past week or so.

“She’s been surfing weather websites on the internet for the past week. There’s always at least one site open on her computer with a picture of a nimbus on it. This isn’t normal even for Abby.” McGee muttered harshly.

“Maybe she’s dating a meteorologist. They do get all hot and bothered when people talk about the weather and we do have a lot of cloudy days here.” Tony smirked.

“Tony.” McGee glared.

“Relax, McGeek. I’ll check it out. Don’t worry.” Tony smiled, heading for the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a job, but I have been writing some, so hopefully I'll get back to regular posting soon. I'm hoping to catch up so that I have 3 a day for all the days I missed, but no idea how long that will take right now.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
